


hike

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [5]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (also hopefully), (hopefully), (i don't think i'm good at suspense lmao), (i'm bad at writing wfegrnfdsa), Ambiguity, Angst and Tragedy, Being Lost, Foreshadowing, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Hiking, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 5:rest/ break / catch up day(sleep is for the weak)kisa and yukina go hiking.





	hike

“Yukina… Yukina..! Yukina!”

His eyes shoot open.  _ Where am I? _ When Kou’s eyes finally adjust to the light, all he can see is moss, dirt, and tree roots. An awful array of browns, dark greens, and maroons. Lots of maroon.

Memory comes to him slowly: he was hiking with Kisa-san, there was a storm coming, they saw a family of deer, it was pouring, Kisa-san kissed him at the top of the mountain, wet leaves, thick mud, cliffs on either side of the path high enough to kill a man, wet leaves—

“Kou!! Where are you!?”

_ Kisa-san… _ Kou tries to push himself up to a sitting position, but nothing wants to move. He hears a snap.  _ Fuck… I probably broke everything… _ The pain permeating every part of his body at least indicated so.  _ Everything! _ “...Kisa-san..!” His calls were so far away, so deep in the forest. “Kisa-san..!” He can barely audiate a thing. “Kisa-san!” Weakly.

After an uncountable amount of time, his lover’s voice was finally near. “Kisa-san—!”

“Yukina!?!” a different tone than the last few calls. “Yukina, where are you!?”

He looks around, pitch black. “Here!”

Finally, finally finally finally, Yukina sees Kisa’s dirtied white shirt through the trees. “Kisa-san! Here!”

He emits a sharp, audible gasp, spinning around and shining a flash of bright light in his eyes, “Yuki—”

“...na…”

“Kisa-san? What’s wrong?”

His lover’s chest is visibly tight, spasming. He turns away, falls to his knees, vomits. Curled up, he mumbles in a chant: “What is wrong with me. What is wrong with me. That isn’t real. Just look. It isn’t real.” Kisa looks back for a millisecond and vomits in his lap.

“Kisa-san…” Yukina knew Kisa had a fear of blood, but it couldn’t be  _ that _ terrible.  _ ...Right? _ Yukina strains his eyes to assess the damages, but can’t see anything. Nothing but moss, dirt, tree roots, a power line above him, and the rest of him, a few feet to the right. Headless.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
